


Italian Sand

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's favorite pastime is discovered by her childhood nemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian Sand

There was nothing as delicious as the feeling of hot sunlight warming every centimeter of her skin; particularly the bits twice-covered in polite society.

 

Despite that she was nude, Hermione was content in every manner possible. She'd discovered the beach by word of mouth while hiking through Cinque Terre in Italy. Ron didn't understand Hermione's love for hiking; wizards had little need to travel significant distances by foot. And Harry didn't understand that the journey was as important as the destination. So, Hermione followed the interesting path to Spiaggia di Guvano alone and discovered the joy of starkers sunbathing. She was rather glad to claim an activity that belonged only to her.

 

Since finding the spot, Hermione returned as often as she could find the time. As an Unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic, she worked long hours and was rewarded with long hours off in compensation. The beach exuded an atmosphere of freedom and trust. There were people that Hermione began to recognize after a few trips to the beach; they exchanged friendly nods but left her to herself.

 

The summer was just beginning to cool when an arrogant man dared approach Hermione.

 

Skin a dusky caramel color all-over, Hermione rolled lazily from her back onto her stomach. She was utterly relaxed and turned-on by the warmth blazing down on her bare flesh. Hermione sighed as her nipples peaked and the crux of her thighs grew damp. The pleasurable sensations subsided as she slipped on her sunglasses and drew a large tome towards her.

 

"What is that you're reading?"

 

Hermione looked up and was momentarily blinded by the sun. She shifted so that she was in the man's shadow and could see his face. She gasped as she recognized him and felt the blood drain from her face. He looked surprised, as well.

 

And then, to Hermione's mortification, he began to laugh. "Well, well, Granger. Good to _see_ you..."

 

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione replied quietly. "Will you kindly shut it?" She snatched her sundress and held it against her, maneuvering to sit up and cover herself at the same time. If Hermione ever needed a definition for mortification, she could describe it with painful accuracy.

 

"My apologies," Draco drawled, not sounding in the least bit sorry. He knelt to retrieve the forgotten book.

 

Hermione gathered her courage while Draco examined the book. He, unlike the other beach's occupants, wore swim trunks.

 

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

 

Hermione adjusted her grip on the sundress, and got to her feet. It was one thing to sunbathe nude around strangers but it was quite something else to be spotted by someone she knew; particularly, someone that taunted her mercilessly.

 

"It was a gift," Hermione explained. Ordinarily, she would simply take her book back but her hands were occupied with retaining some modicum of privacy.

 

Harry and Draco had developed a mutual understanding; not, necessarily, a friendship. And, it included neither Hermione nor Ron. Hermione had no idea what to do with the wizard. What would expedite his absence?

 

"A copy went missing from my family's home," Draco muttered, holding the book out.

 

Hermione automatically reached for the book, exposing her right breast to plain view. She felt her face warm as the wizard's gaze swept down her body.

 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding incredulous.

 

"What are _you_ doing here?" she testily countered, holding the large book against her chest.

 

"Enjoying the view," Draco winked.

 

Hermione made a face, eager to be rid of him. "Let's pretend this didn't happen, alright?"

 

Draco walked around her, looking her up and down. Hermione gasped and spun, trying to hide as much of herself as she could behind the tiny dress.

 

"You will be hard to forget," Draco mused.

 

Muddled by his attention, Hermione huffed, "You don't even like me!"

 

To her surprise, Draco stepped close and pulled her against him. "I'm seeing a side of you that I never noticed before."

 

Like that, Draco's teasing became physical interest. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she held tight to the volume and dress. Fireworks were popping off under her skin where he touched her. One of Draco's hands spread possessively across her back, distracting her while the other knocked the dratted book into the sand.

 

Hermione made a noise of protest and Draco tut-tutted. "You don't need that..."

 

Perhaps it was that her breasts were pressed against the wizard's chest or that she felt evidence of Draco enjoying the situation too much, but Hermione snapped out of her gobsmacked state and grinned maliciously. No wizard would get the best of her.

 

"Draco, let go of me at once or you will regret it."

 

The blond wizard knew enough to take Hermione seriously. He let go of her but snagged the dress with one hooked finger and it slipped out of Hermione's grasp.

 

Hermione's immediate reaction was to cover herself but she realized it was as ridiculous as it was ineffective. Besides, she didn't have anything new – same bits as any other woman.

 

"Satisfied?" she asked, annoyed, an understatement.

 

"Far from," Draco drawled. "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about," he added, holding out her dress.

 

"What's it going to take for you to leave?" she asked, snatching back her garment.

 

Draco's gaze drifted over her and she shivered. Was it that he liked what he saw or just didn't see many naked witches? Regardless, Hermione's traitorous hormones appreciated Draco's flirting and a self-conscious blush spread down her neck.   

 

"May I join you?"

 

Hermione's jaw dropped and then snapped shut. She ground her teeth. That was the opposite of her hope... She considered the situation for a moment.

 

"Drop your shorts and I'll even share my blanket," she announced with a grin. Hermione busied herself with straightening said blanket, snickering quietly at turning the tables on Draco Malfoy.

 

She heard him begin to say something and caught him glancing down at his shorts.

 

"Er, perhaps in a moment," he said.

 

Hermione shrugged, picked up her book and brushed the sand from it. She settled down to read, noting that Draco still stood unmoving nearby. Hermione glanced up in time to get an eyeful. He was stripping! She couldn't stop herself from looking.

 

"Keep looking at me like that and I'll need to borrow your dress," Draco chuckled as he sat down beside her.

 

Hermione glanced around, utterly at a loss. She and her school days nemesis were sitting together on a nude beach. If her heartbeat was any indication, she was thrilled. What was wrong with her?

 

"This dies with us, right?" she asked.

 

Draco's arm brushed hers as he shrugged; "You prefer to keep this a secret..?"

 

"Draco," Hermione growled. "Yes, I prefer to keep this a secret."

 

The wizard turned on a charming smile that made her heart go staccato in her chest. "Kiss me."

 

"What?" Hermione snorted.

 

"Kiss me and I'll think about keeping it quiet," he said smoothly.

 

Hermione could not believe her ears. Had the sun turned Draco's brain to mush? He didn't even like her! She swooped in close and dropped a peck on his cheek.

 

Draco smirked and shook his head. "That will get you five minutes... Right here," he said, pointing at his mouth.

 

"You're lucky I didn't bring my wand," Hermione muttered. She'd have her revenge the next time she saw him. The rotten prat was still smiling as Hermione leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his. When she would have pulled away, his hands tangled in her hair.

 

Hermione was aware that giving in to the wizard's demands had only gotten her deeper. Regardless, she relaxed and allowed their kiss to linger. Heady awareness that she was kissing _Draco Malfoy_ swept through her and she made a sound that she would argue to the death wasn't a moan but certainly sounded like one. Heat that had nothing to do with the sun lifted through Hermione, touching intimate places. Unconsciously, her hands slid suggestively from his arms to his chest and he pulled away.

 

Hermione touched her mouth; she felt like a cat rubbed backwards, ready to scratch the next person that came near her. Beside her, Draco had hastily covered himself with his so casually discarded shorts. Hermione couldn't help herself, she laughed. She laughed even harder when Draco elbowed her in ribs.

 

When she quieted, Draco said that he was staying at a hotel in Monterosso al Mare. Her body tightened as she understood that he was inviting her to his room. She looked into the wizard's face for a few moments, debating on the wisdom of a fling with him. Frankly, if he decided to share the story, he'd have as much to explain to his friends as she would to hers.

 

"Did you walk here?" she asked.

 

"Nowhere to hide a wand," Draco replied, holding up his hands. "It's quite an interesting trail," he added.

 

Draco enjoyed the journey? Hermione smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: She enjoys sunbathing on a nude beach in some exotic location (your choice, author) during the summer. Draco happens across her... and takes advantage.  
> Originally published: Feb 15, 2015


End file.
